The Forbidden Lust
by VervainLacedBourbon
Summary: Sequel to The Forbidden Fruit: Elena finds herself in another game with Damon but this time she is chasing him to get her friends back. Will she be able to resist him and break her oath or will she fall to his power and his will? Elena has tasted the fruit but what will she do when she is stuck with the aftertaste..
1. Release My Soul

It had been a few months since the game and a lot of things had changed. First off me and Stefan were back together..He had forgiven me when I came back but I still was upset he didn't trust me. Second was that we had police coming to our house almost everyday to question us about Bonnie..the thought made tears come to my eyes almost every time. Third was one of the worst well truthfully it was in competition with another my parents had died and someone had stolen the game. When we had driven from the cabin and back to Mystic Falls we had locked the game up in a safe and planned on burning it but a month later when we went to get it, it was gone and the safe stood there with the door hanging open. Before that, after we locked it up Alaric and Jenna told me about my parents death and said we were going to have a small funeral the next week..I cried for days, Stefan at my side but finding out the game was missing sobered me up quickly.

"He could get out..."

I whipped around at Caroline's voice and raised an eyebrow.

"If whoever stole the game plays it Damon could get out!" Caroline says sensing my confusion, her voice cracking.

Caroline and Matt had been staying at my house while Jeremy was off on a trip for something. Everyone who had played the game came over pretty much every 5 minutes. The thought that Damon might come out always sent me into silence because I didn't know what to say..What would I say? What was there to say?

"Calm down..Whoever stole it probably knows what it does and wanted to burn it thinking we wouldn't" I hear Matt say, coming into the living room with a glass of orange juice in his hand.

"Ever since this stupid game we have had no life! I haven't been to one decent party!" Caroline screeches and I roll my eyes.

I hear the door close softly and we all jump and turn are heads.

"Relax.." Meredith who stands by the door says but she keeps holding it open.

Soon Alaric, Jenna,and Stefan come in. Stefan walks up to Matt and gives him a 'guy' hug and then makes his way to sit on the couch I was lounging on.

"You want a party Caroline?" Jenna asks signaling she heard are earlier conversation.

"Well I am planning the Founders Ball in case any of you want to come..I think it will be good for us." she whispers and Alaric nods.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I ask softly and Stefan takes my hand and squeezes it softly.

Everyone seems to nod but Caroline jumps up, squealing about how she needed to find a dress and I look at her surprised at how quickly they all seemed to forget about the game but I nod anyways.

"I think we should try and find the game though..I mean with it gone there is a chance Damon coul-" I start but then nothing comes out and I slump against the couch.

Ever since the games anytime I had said Damon's name or thought about him intently that same wave of fatigue washed over me just like it did when I made that stupid oath to him. It was always like I needed his touch at moments like those..craved them and as I did a wave of guilt seemed to knock the breath out of me at the thought that I locked him up. It was more like guilt was being forced down my throat and I HAD to feel guilty for doing it..

After it started a few months ago though I learned that if I thought hard about my love for Stefan the tiredness and guilt would wear off. No one else knew about this and they thought I just got headaches from the air in the game and I lied to them saying I got it checked out and it was nothing serious.

"You okay?" Stefan asks softly and I focus on his voice and his voice only.

In doing so I find myself able to nod again and then all my energy comes back slowly but surely. I sit back up and restart my sentence ignoring all the strange looks I was getting.

"We should try and find the game because with it gone _he _could get out and find us.." I whisper making sure to not say his name.

"I think we should move on with our lives..I mean even if Damon did get out he wouldn't still be interested in you would he? Your not that spectacular.." Caroline snarls and I just sigh.

Stefan glares at her and Matt taps her softly an the arm in an attempt to get her to stop.

"I hope.." I murmur.

Sometimes I wasn't sure if Caroline and Damon both suffered from bipolarity...How she goes from talking about a dress to telling someone they aren't that great..and him confessing his love for you one moment and then killing your friends the next. The thought makes me yawn but I keep my eyes open and force myself to stay sitting up.

"I agree with Caroline though..I mean about the dance part!" Meredith squeaks out and I nod understandingly and so does everyone else.

"I guess.." I mumble and Stefan squeezes my hand reassuringly again.

"We'll I am going to go make plans for it..It is going to be a masquerade ball..!" Jenna says excitedly, pulling Alaric out the door while waving and we give soft waves back.

Ball...Ball..The thought sends a shiver through me as the last time I wore a ball gown was when I was with Damon...I yawn again and Stefan looks down at me quizzically.

"You tired?" he asks and I shake my head so he shrugs.

"Well Meredith want to go find a dress with me?" Caroline says and I can tell she is purposely excluding me.

Meredith looks at me with a pitiful and questioning glance and I just nod with approvingly and she smiles and nods towards Caroline. Caroline turns and kisses Matt before standing up and waling with Meredith towards the door. Before she walks out she turns around and winks at me and then slams the door behind her. I glance down at the floor before standing up and turning towards Stefan.

"I think...I think I am going to go rest..." I whisper and he nods understanding my distress.

I nod towards Matt and he gives me a sad smile and I rush up the staircase and towards my room. As I pull open my door and shut it I open my eyes and sigh. As I look up I let out a horrified gasp and stumble back against the door.

Laying sprawled out across my bed is a red ball gown. Roses hang in each of the drapes that come down against the dress and it's beauty shines out from the small rubies adorning the top of the dress. No one was in my room today I knew it for a fact..no one in are little group had the money to pay for a dress like this I think..

As I stare at the dress I see a tuft of a shiny black material stick out from under it and I move slowly towards it. I pick up the poofy material and lift it up to see a leather jacket. Looking at it sends tears to my eyes and I drop the dress to the floor and stumble away from the items.

"No..."

**OKAY THEN! So far what we have is that someone stole the game, Elena and Stefan are all lovey dovey again (BLAG) and Caroline is a bitch again and there back in MF AND the Founders Ball is coming up...Of course Damon wanted to contribute to her and give her a little gift..A Hello gift :D**

**Ummm Ya I don't really know what I'm doing with the while "think about Damon I get tired and crave his touch blah blah blah" but it seemed right..It will wear off of course because it would be awkward every 5 seconds she thought about Damon she falls asleep...-_-  
**

**SO YEP SEQUEL IS STARTING! I know I didn't really give any of you time to vote but you can still vote and if I make a prequel..IF I make a prequel I will use that name...:D  
**

**OH YA DRESS IS ON PROFILE!  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Vampire Diaries or The Forbidden Games If I did:  
**

**Damon would be with Elena.  
**

**Stefan would be working with Klaus again (Which I think he is in season 4)  
**

**Klaroline would be an endgame along with Delena!  
**

**I wouldn't be writing this! :D  
**

**In The Forbidden Games Jenny would of ended up with Julian and he wouldn't of died..-_-  
**


	2. Forgotten Goodbyes

**Elena's POV:**

"Is she going to be okay..?"

"Shh she is waking up"

"What happened"

"I don't know!"

I sat up at the sound of the two voices murmuring urgently. As I do I am immediately inclosed in two arms, one patting my back reassuringly, the other pulling me into his chest. I wriggle out of the grip to see that it was Stefan and I let out a sigh. I jump back into the comforting arms and he goes back to patting my back but this time hesitatingly. As I come back out of his chest again to ask him what's wrong a cough is heard through out the room. I look up to see Matt standing there uncomfortably and I raise an eyebrow, questioning his reasons for standing there.

"As much as I would like to leave you to your hugging and snuggling I think we should talk about why you were passed out on the floor.." he asks nervously and I sigh.

"I was just tired."

"So you decided to curl up on the floor and sleep?" Stefan interjects and I whip my head around to glare at him.

"Were just worried.." Matt adds, causing my gaze to soften.

"I know but there is nothing to be worried about..I just was tired and..slipped and just sort of fell asleep.." I press out, relived the didn't know anything and hadn't asked about the dress or the jacket.

That reason also worried me, why hadn't they asked about two totally new random clothing items sitting in my room? I stand up and look around but see that both of the items aren't there. My eyes widen in shock and I wonder for a moment if I had dreamed up the whole thing but I doubt it. I turn back around and see Stefan and Matt looking at me quizzically and I try to pass of the look of total calmness but I see their not buying it.

"I was just making sure I was still in my room.." I say chuckling awkwardly and they nod hesitantly.

"Well I'm going to go pick up Caroline..Meredith left early with some guy and she doesn't have a ride...So I'll see you later." Matt says with a small smile and I nod as he walks out after giving me a short hug.

"Lets go watch a movie." Stefan says and I shake my head, my hair bouncing around my shoulders.

"What do you mean..I barely ever see you anymore your always tired or fighting with Caroline." he argues and I see.

And he was right. Because of something Damon did after the oath I was always tired and guilty and then I would start getting all quiet and Caroline would get mad that I wasn't helping them plan on "getting the game back." But what was I supposed to do..Then again the spell might be over soon if what happened last night wasn't a dream..If Damon was back. The thought sends a shiver down my spine and Stefan tries to lead my down stairs again but I struggle against his grip.

"I'm tired I just want to go back and lie down!" I state and he releases me with a weary expression.

"Okay.." he murmurs softly, leaving the room without any sort of goodbye.

I groan inwardly and stumble over to my bed, falling onto it causing the bed to creak softly. I look around the room one last time for any signs of the horrifyingly beautiful red dress and Damon's jacket but to my relief they are nowhere in site. I relax into the comforters, going under the covers and reach over to my night stand pulling out my diary, pen attached and flip to the last page I had written in before the games.

_Dear Diary, Today is the day before I head down to the cabin..Stefan,Meredith,Alaric,Jenna,Caroline, and Matt are already there and Bonnie is heading up an hour before me tomorrow. I got a board game to bring down there and such a wonderful but strange story to go with it..I had gone into this little game shop down a few alleyways from the Mystic Grill and decided to check it out. When I went in nobody was there so I just looked around for a few minutes. _

_As I looked though I decided to go up front and see if anyone was working or if there was a bell that I could ring for someone but as I was walking up a man cleared his throat behind me and I jumped, turning around to face whoever it was. Oh Diary he was beautiful, simply, and stunningly beautiful. It was impossible that anyone could look like that and I'm almost certain no one else does. I stood there like an idiot until he started asking me if there was anything in-particular I wanted and I shook my head and for some reason it caused a grin to spread out across his face.  
_

_He nodded and told me to wait and I just nodded along with him dumbly as he went around back. He came back with a game board tat my eyes instantly traveled too. I didn't know what it was about the game but I knew for a fact it would be the one I was going home with..  
_

_And that's how I ended up with it, with me right now as I write this._

* * *

I scoff disgusted at myself, tempted to rip this page out and burn it. I had completely forgotten about Stefan. So much that he was only mentioned once and it was only among the other names of friends and family.

But he might have compelled me to take his idiotic, masochistic game..But for some reason it didn't seem likely.

I flip to the next page in the diary, planning on writing about today's events but notice another note already written there..

* * *

_You never let me say Good-Bye Elena..._

**Sorry it took so long but I have been working on another story of mine called "Another Taste of A Heavenly Rush." I am kind of rusty on this but I hope it's ok..**_  
_

**Have a great Thanksgiving!  
**


End file.
